FM33 F is for Family
by Miz Em
Summary: AN: Granger Clan Saga. Another Saturday afternoon with the Grangers'.


**A/N:** Granger Clan Saga. Another Saturday afternoon with the Grangers.

F is for Family   
-- 

"Wonder what it would be like if they weren't trying to cooperate?" Chas muttered to Jonathan, sotto voce.

Jonathan grimaced, "We'd have the LAPD in here because they would be disturbing the peace."

Both Chas and Jonathan were watching Tyler and Cameron argue while they tried to decide on a tux for their double wedding. Even Chas had given up trying to arbitrate the decision. It was worse than World War III in here, Chas thought morosely.

They looked up when Tyler and Cameron burst into laughter.

"Now what?" Jonathan groaned, "They have got to be crazy!"

Cameron grinned at Jonathan's reaction, "You can relax guys, we've decided."

"And?" Chas raised an eyebrow in inquiry.

"You had a great suggestion," Tyler said mildly, "Before you got distracted by Aunt Robin last Saturday." He laughed at the indignant look Chas threw him. "We're going with the matching tuxes but sapphire blue jacquard vest for Cam and emerald green one for me."

"It wouldn't really affect anything," Cameron added, "Since the bridesmaids are going to be dressed in sapphire blue and emerald green respectively."

Jonathan raked them over with an annoyed glance, "You were just arguing for argument's sake, weren't you? You had already decided."

"I'm going to hurt you," Chas glared at Cameron who laughed.

"Come on, we're getting together at the parents' house again today. Maybe we can work in a basketball game. Three on three. You can hurt me then." Despite the light tone, Cameron was glad to get the decision out of the way. He was now looking forward to an afternoon of food and sports. They might even be able to get a game of touch football together as well if they could talk the women into it.

----

Colby watched "the boys" play basketball with a faint smile on his face. He had charge of Bethany as usual, and the twins were playing close by him. It had been a long time since he'd been asked to join in a basketball game. He wondered if they thought he was too old. Bethany burbled something happily at him and he laughed as he nuzzled a kiss on her cheek. Well, maybe it was a good thing he wasn't playing, he didn't get to spend enough time with the grandkids as it was, he didn't really want to give up any his time with them.

"Baby!" Quinn laughed, reaching up to hand Bethany a Lego. "Befny! Play wif Legos?"

Colby grinned at the lisp. Quinn seemed to have more of a problem with it than Quade did, but Colby wasn't worried. Quinn would grow out of it soon enough. His triplets had matured at different rates; dreamy Brandon had been the slowest, but look at him now, holding his own as a renowned artist.

"You look happy as a clam," Maggie was amused at Colby's blissful expression.

"I didn't hear you come up," Colby eyed her curiously. "You're welcome anytime, but what's the occasion?"

Maggie shrugged casually, "Chas said he would be here." She glared at his amusement. "Stop it. It's not funny."

"Just never thought you'd fall for his type."

"Me either."

Colby laughed at her morose expression.

She brightened up, "The Ferrari's a huge perk."

"I'll just bet."

They were quiet for a few moments. Colby was absorbed with his grandkids, and Maggie relaxed enough to enjoy the view of six shirtless men playing basketball. Six gorgeous, muscular shirtless men.

"Dad's still not happy about Chas," Maggie mumbled. She wanted some reassurance from someone whose opinion she valued; yet she was ambivalent about bringing it up.

"He'll get over it when he sees you're happy." Colby smiled, trying to set her mind at ease.

"Is that the voice of experience?" She tried for a light tone, but her worry still showed through.

"Yes. Keeley's happier than I've ever seen her; even as busy as they both are, with work and with Bethany. Justin's a good man."

Colby looked up in surprise when Brandon and Rafe broke away from the basketball game and headed towards them.

"Hi, Maggie!" Brandon huffed when he and Rafe got there. "We've come for the twins, Dad."

"Your man isn't half bad on the basketball court. Despite his preference for fancy clothes and fancy cars." A gleam of amusement lit Rafe's eyes as he teased Maggie.

Maggie gave him the evil eye which only made him laugh. He left with Quinn in his arms. Brandon was right behind him, with Quade on his shoulders.

"Rafe's changed a lot since he started," she mused to Colby.

"He's more relaxed and a lot happier too." Colby was glad. Rafe had a rough life with an abusive father.

"You trust him with Verity."

"I trust him with all of my family," Colby murmured, pleased that at least one young man survived an abused childhood without becoming abusive himself.

"He's family now, isn't he? And not just because he's dating Verity." Maggie smiled at Colby's nod. "Lucky man."

"Look at him with Quinn. He's a soft touch." Colby shook his head in amusement. He watched Quinn throw his arms affectionately around Rafe, and smiled when Rafe hugged Quinn close and kissed him on his cheek.

Maggie laughed, "Like you're not!"

Colby grinned, "I'm supposed to be a soft touch, I'm their grandfather."

"Looks like Chas is on his way to becoming family too," Maggie murmured with a touch of envy, watching as Cameron shoved Chas aside while he tried to edge closer to the basket.

"You've always been family, Maggie," Colby said gently. "Your dad means a great deal to me. As does David. Even Megan."

Maggie grinned at the last sentence. She knew Colby and Megan always had good relationship; they just liked to pretend they didn't. "I know."

"Oh, goodness! What are they doing with the twins?" Hannah exclaimed as she came out to join them. The girls weren't far behind her.

Women, Colby mused. He shook his head and sighed, realizing that he still called them boys and girls.

"What?" Hannah asked softly, kissing him affectionately. She watched as Keeley, Maggie, and the other women headed for the basketball court, intent on joining the game. She grinned, or intent on disrupting it, she wasn't sure.

"Just thinking that they're still kids to me." He looked ruefully at Hannah.

"I know."

Colby smiled. He reached over to tug gently on Hannah's lower lip when it jutted out in a slight pout. If Bethany hadn't been on his lap, he would have reached over to nibble on it. Hannah turned to smile at him. His breath caught, as it always did, when she smiled at him like that, with her dark eyes shining, full of promises of love and pleasure. "I think the twins got your pout."

Her smile turned into a grin, "I noticed that." Her eyes softened, "The wedding plans are almost complete. I'm not sure how I feel about it. I'm happy for them, but it scares me a little."

"The family's getting bigger." His long fingers caressed the line of her jaw, gently tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She wore it longer now; the short, spiky hair had disappeared many years back. He missed playing with the spiked ends, but he liked being able to tuck her hair behind her ear. "But I know what you mean. It's a little nerve-wracking." He smiled when she moved closer to lean against him.

"We're lucky." Hannah sighed contentedly. "Family. We have a strong one."

"Because of you, Hannah," Colby wrapped an arm around her. "Because of you."


End file.
